


Love at First Bite

by Lavlis, noneislefttoprotest



Series: Bats and Spiders [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, F/F, Gay Panic, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Making Love, Making Out, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Turns to, Two Tops no Bottom, Yanna Megatop, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavlis/pseuds/Lavlis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneislefttoprotest/pseuds/noneislefttoprotest
Summary: Yanna invited Arachne for a movie night, that ended up turning into something a bit more spicy.
Relationships: Arachne Myriad/Yanna Aliki
Series: Bats and Spiders [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157255
Kudos: 1





	Love at First Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been three days since they got together. Things sure are moving pretty fast.  
> POV alternates between Arachne and Yanna.

Arachne was leaning on her hand, it was the third movie they had watched that day, she looked to her phone to discover that time was it… Already after midnight? She slightly raised her eyebrows and glanced over to the blond girl that was sitting next to her, holding tightly the empty plastic cup waiting for the post credits scene.

She couldn’t help but smile, Yanna was special, probably the only person she had a long personal conversation with at their first meeting and she just had that… aura about her. Enchanting, she was just drawn to her, the blond was like a lighthouse, the safest route in a sea of conflicts.

“Are you seeing something you like?” The other asked arching an eyebrow, the dark haired girl smirked.

“You.” Yanna’s smile brightened after hearing the answer, making her heart skip a beat.

The blond got up from the sofa and walked towards the kitchen, her light dress flowing after her. She could be a character out of a fairytale.

Yanna was washing the dishes, the movie date had been great. Her plan was to watch just one, but she couldn't complain for Ara staying there with her and making a mini marathon. Her company would always be welcomed.

Even if they didn't touch much, which was a little bit of a shame. Since, well, the sleepover she wanted to run her fingers through the neon strands, trace their others face and body with her fingertips. Kiss her until both of them lose their breath, paint her like a canvas.

She was so deep into her wondering that she didn't even realize the other getting up and walking towards her.

Slender fingers moved her hair away from her back, letting her shoulder out in the open. Ara's soft and cold touch on her neck sent goosebumps across her spine.

“Can I?”

Yanna looked over her shoulder to find her  _ girlfriend _ staring at her shoulder. She gave a big smile, the butterflies on her stomach were insane with how cute she was.

“Of course.”

Arachne pressed her lips on the pale skin, carefully as if she was touching a porcelain doll. She made a trail of small kisses and nibbles until her ear. She sniffed, taking in the soft smell of berries the other had. Sweet and captivating.

She placed her hand on Yanna's waist while the other played with her dress' shoulder strap, still keeping most of her hair out of the way. Still it wasn't enough, she wanted her hands to know every part of her body, she wanted to see that pale skin marked, hear her name in a soft moan. She wanted to make the other feel dazed from pleasure.

Yanna turned around, leaning on the counter as she cupped Arachne's face, her narrowed green eyes gleamed with desire. She moved her arms to encircle her neck, her pale fingers running through her dark roots as she pulled her into a kiss. They did it with fervor, showing to the other the most passionate they could be. She felt hands going down to her thighs, suddenly she was swept off her feet and placed on the counter. When they broke off the kiss she smiled, that was answered by a side smile from her girlfriend.

Arachne didn't say anything, there wasn't the need. She just started kissing the bare skin of Yan's shoulder, sucking lightly leaving light red marks. The blonds fingers were grasping her hair keeping her close, it wasn't like she would get out of there anytime soon.

She heard footsteps approaching, but she couldn't bother, actually it gave her the need to show that they were not to be disturbed.

“Be careful you two.” She heard Alexander say.

“We will.” His daughter answered nonchalantly.

Was that normal? Well, she didn't care. Because Yanna was  _ hers _ now.  _ She _ was the one making her give delighted sighs,  _ she _ was having her neck scratched,  _ she _ was the one giving her pleasure.

“Let's go to my room.” The whisper in her ear gave her goosebumps.

“It will make things more comfortable, won't it?” She asked letting her noses almost touch.

Yanna jumped out of the counter, took her hand and guided Arachne to her room on the upper floor. It was small, but it certainly reflected the owner, the bed neatly made, countless books and notes on the desk. As soon as the door clicked shut the brunette pinned the blond against the wall, kissing her eagerly. Somehow, however, they inverted positions and as they broke off the kiss, the blond raised her finger to her eye level.

“Nah nah nah.” She whispered, shaking it. “Did you really think you’d top  _ me _ ?” Yanna’s hand moved down to Ara’s waistband, and she started pulling her shirt out of her pants. “You are in  _ my domain _ now. And  _ you _ are  _ mine. _ ” She spoke with certainty in her voice and a piercing stare, in the dead of the night her brown eyes looked a lot redder, like a vampire’s.

Arachne widened her eyes, feeling a rush of blood to her cheeks, she knew that Yanna was the personification of “Appearances can be deceiving”,  _ however _ she couldn’t imagine it would go to such extent. Her legs turned into jelly and she would have fallen to the ground if it wasn’t for the wall behind her.

“You are blushing.” The other said, caressing her cheekbones with her thumb. “Adorable.”

_ Too adorable _ . The red tint in Ara’s cheeks made her heart flutter and herself blush a bit, the girl looked so amazed and lost, green eyes staring at hers with a mysterious wonder. Yanna went back to kissing her mouth, biting her lips pulling them for a bit before kissing again. While she did that her hand started to go up under her shirt, feeling her skin, that was until she felt the bra’s fabric. She slid her hand to her back, slightly scratching on the way till the clasp, it took some tries, but she did open it. The bra fell in her hand.

Strapless?  _ Great. _

“I don’t think you will be needing this.” She said, throwing the bra somewhere in the room.

Arachne smirked and surrendered herself to yet another kiss, with Yanna encircling her neck with both arms there was no way she could refuse. Placing her hands down on her thighs, she wrinkled the dress’ fabric until she touched skin just then she started climbing. Squeezing with every kiss, every moan that left her parted lips.

With a quick glance to the bed, she decided she was done. Without breaking the kiss she lifted Yanna, helping her cross her legs on her waist. She moved towards the bed and let her down. Bending until Yanna was completely on it, and then she started crawling to be on top of her. 

Yanna pushed herself until her back was against the pillows, Arachne crawled after her and sat on her lap, one leg on each side.

"It’s  _ my  _ turn.” She whispered with her silver tongue, the blond couldn’t help but blush.

“Not for long.” She retorted singing the words.

Arachne saw blush and adoration with that she  _ knew _ she was doing it right. For a moment she just sat there, looking at her, observing and thinking about what to do next. Her eyes lingered on the cleavage of her blue gown. She looked down to the lacing that kept the dress fitting perfectly.

It gave her an idea.

She guided Yanna until both of them were laying in bed, the blond followed with a curious gaze. The brunette kissed her lips, tracing down her neck. Nibbling at her collarbone and finally she got to the lacing. She used her teeth to hold and pull the ribbon, loosening it.

Was that supposed to be so hot? Yanna was losing her mind, the moment Ara started untying her dress, her heart started beating a million miles per hour. She just couldn’t breath. After it was done, Yanna just let the girl slide her sleeves down. Arching her back when Arachne pulled the bodice, leaving her bare chest out in the open.

She cupped Arachne’s face with both hands and kissed her, she noticed the other blinking confused when they parted, just a flick of a second because the moment later she was hiding her head on the crook of Yanna’s neck. Biting and sucking the skin, as her hand traveled up and down her leg.

The blond started pulling at the girl’s hair tie, letting the cascade of brown and neon green cover both of them. She grasped Arachne's roots, keeping her close, wanting her to bite harder, to mark her. 

Arachne felt her hair falling from the ponytail and she smiled against Yanna's skin, before continuing to bite. Harder, stronger. She started trailing down to her boobs. Kissing the sensitive skin while she massaged the other. The moans were getting more frequent, louder.

She wanted  _ more. _

“ _ Arachne... _ ”

The girl looked up, Yanna's brown eyes shining with pleasure, her blond hair spread across the white pillow framing her body. Red marks covered her skin and chest, which made the brunette give a soft smile.

“Yes, darling?” She questioned, the other narrowed her eyes.

Arachne didn't expect legs to encircle her waist. With a swift movement she was down with her back against the mattress and Yanna on top of her.

“You had too much fun.” She said, putting both hands on Arachne's chest. “Let me.”

The blond stared at the other's shirt for a moment, she started slowly unbuttoning it, letting her nails scrape softly in Ara's skin, until she reached the last one. Yanna pulled the shirt and put it aside, taking in how beautiful she was. She remembered that the first word she used to describe Arachne’s appearance was ‘sharp’, and it was true. Her eyes, jaw and collarbones. Even her _ hair _ . Yet, somehow, she looked so soft at this moment. Yanna leaned, cupping Arachne's head with one hand while the other moved away the wild strands of hair.

“Tell me if it's too much for you.”

Arachne arched an eyebrow, scoffing.

“Sure.”

Yanna smirked, she looked at the bare skin of the girl’s neck, so pretty. She sniffed Arachne’s skin, the same soft cologne she was using last time, she had already guessed it was probably her favorite perfume. She nuzzled there wondering for a second if she really should do it.

Well, she did warn Arachne.

She nibbled at the girl's earlobe, trailing down kisses until her neck. With her heart hammering against her chest she licked, making the other shiver. From the collarbone to her jaw and the urge just took control of her so she just placed her lips there and bit.

Arachne gasped with the sudden pain, her thoughts scrambled and she moaned. It made her filter turn off and she just couldn't help but to vocalize every sound. Yanna was sucking on her skin as if she could draw blood, and that left her panting. She hugged the girl, scratching her neck and back arching towards the touch.

Yanna continued trailing down, giving kisses, sometimes sucking, licking her skin and biting to mark Ara as hers. Making her pant, moan and scratch her back with pleasure. She was biting her hip when the girl grasped her hair, she looked up and saw the countless marks on her skin, some already starting to acquire a purplish tint.

“Stop.” Arachne muttered, her mind a little hazy.

“Too much?” Yanna asked worriedly.

“ _ Yes. Too much clothing. _ ” She replied, making the other chuckle and get up.

The brunette also got up and took off her pants fastly, as the blond’s dress fell to the floor she grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. Arachne’s body was still shivering from Yanna’s bites, but now it was her turn.

Arachne laid on top, quickly moved down to get between her legs. Like she did with the laced bodice, she bit the panties waistband to take it off, sliding it down and she threw it away to the side. She traced Yanna’s legs with the tip of her fingers as she kissed her thighs, each bite made the girl shudder in expectation, until she finally got to where she was aiming.

Yanna screamed, her mind suddenly seemed like a bunch of fireworks exploding. She lost her breath and moaned, pulling Arachne closer, wanting more contact, more touch. She thought she heard a knocking at some point, but she couldn’t be sure. Everything felt so  _ surreal _ .

When she realized she was almost at her limit she pushed Arachne away and stared at her. “I decide who finishes first.” She punctuated, which made the other grin.

“Let’s see.”

Arachne shouldn’t have said that, but she felt the need to tease her, it was in her blood, or in her soul. Because there was no way she was going to be so easily overpowered. But that girl had broken all her expectations so far.

And she was about to do it once again.

She was struck with feeling, because amidst everything, Yanna managed to put so much emotion into it, which stirred something deep inside. It wasn't about giving, it was giving  _ and  _ receiving. Her heart was beating so fast, she didn't know anymore if it was from the pleasure or the sudden unleashed emotions.

When the strongest feeling of them washed over her, Yanna sank her teeth on her neck, it was painful, but at the same time she couldn't help but let a moan slip.

_ “Yanna.” _

She…

She just said her name.

Arachne closed her eyes, she felt exhausted. She needed to sleep, her eyes opened as she felt a tender and sweet kiss on her lips. Yanna's face was so close to hers, her blond messy hair framing her sweaty, tired but happy face. Her brown eyes just so… enthralling.

Damn she was so pretty.

“Let's sleep, dear.”

With all her guards down, she let herself be cuddled, her legs intertwining under the sheets. Arachne rested her head on Yanna's chest, listening to her soft heartbeat as the other ran her fingers across her hair. Arachne’s heart clenched and she closed her eyes one last time before falling asleep.


End file.
